


Demons are Real

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutters Lullaby, Goo Goo Dolls, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trigger Warning!, mumford and sons, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: You had my freely given trustA child forever so smallI gave you my allMy hopes and dreams, now dustAs you watch my angel fall
Series: Poetry/Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570





	Demons are Real

A  siren, flashing  
Red  and blue  
I wonder, am I through?  
A child screaming,  
Her angel too.

My life’s a mess  
Nothing but broken  
I think I should have spoken  
Will she confess?  
Or will it be forgotten?

When love is lost  
No hope remains  
I wish  she would have felt the same.  
My angel on the cross,  
But no one knows who to blame.

You  had my freely given trust  
A child  forever so small  
I gave you  my  all  
My hopes and  dreams, now dust  
As you watch my angel fall

Which face is real?  
Do you truly care?  
I know life isn’t fair  
Give up, don’t feel  
And never shed a tear.

When everything is fake  
You bleed just to feel  
I just want to know what’s real  
See my  angel break  
The demons favourite meal

The world turns grey.  
She knows I’m damned  
I need to know who I am  
She always wants to play  
But I don’t think I can.

A young child forever torn  
With what is, and what should be.  
I fear the outcome should I believe  
You’re ever declared forsworn  
Never  again  to  live life free

Well done demon you hid so well.  
Look at the baby broken and scarred  
I didn’t know life would be so hard  
Bye  bye baby straight back to hell  
I’ll be sure to give the devil your card.


End file.
